ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ultimo Wiki
. ---- Article Poll What type of article should the featured article be? Character Page (Human) Character Page (KD) Organization Page Event Page Chapter Pages (0-7) Image Poll What type of image should the featured article be? Character (Human) Character (KD) Character (KD - Weapons) Group Pic Event Pic Other Favorite Character Poll Who is your favorite character? Ultimo Vice Service K Yamato This is my first time coding something, please add to it if you could or delete it if you don't like it. Sorry if bothers you.Rage123 04:36, August 17, 2011 (UTC) March I'm using Milieu for the March featured article. DC That's fine, but that picture of Ultimo on the front page, is that really needed? It's kinda of sloppy......don't you think? Personlly, I think you should get rid of it, and do really we really a navagation on the bottom of the front page? We already have the sidebar up top......I mean that why they're there afterall. Ultimo Hana 19:12, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I concur with Hana. How about we put the featured article where the "Featured Media" is? Whoa.. black layout...Reikanobutushi 20:13, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'm sorry, but this black layout is an eye-sore. Is it possible to switch it back or to a lighter color? Reikanobutushi 20:27, March 7, 2011 (UTC) EDIT CONFLICT: Gals! I think the black layout is cool. Hana, it's only normal for a main page to have a navigation system even though a sidebar exists. I'm not gonna remove it. Oh, since the black is an "Eye-sore", I'll just change it to grey, would it be fine, then? Xd No, Putting the Featured Article in the Featured Media section is a mess, I've tried it many times. People, please, leave the micromanaging of the codes to me. Not all stuff can fit in, you know...As for now...you gals have to vote for the next featured articles => Don't forget. The wiki's codist Why can;t just put the layout back to the red and gray one from before? And for the feautre media picture on the front page, are really going to leave it there? It's kinda of a mess and really no use to it! I mean we have a sideshow that show the pictures we have in our gallery anyway...........Ultimo Hana 20:45, March 8, 2011 (UTC) FINE! FINE! I'll remove the featured media section, but I'll find for the alternative to replace it. Hana, for the last time, I'm not changing the layout. It doesn't look like this is a mecha-anime wiki if it's white-red. being a codist surely kills you Oh, btw, PLEASE start on voting for the next featured article. I would appreciate it a buttload. Thanks. The main page fixture will take awhile. Please be patient. April So, for April's featured article, what shall it be? I know that for May, it should definitely be Sayama (because her birthday is in May) or the One Hundred Machine Funeral (because that happens in May too XD). But anyway, what do you guys want for April? Reikanobutushi 22:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm staying out of this kinda of stuff. I find the whole "featured article" a pain. Ultimo Hana 22:15, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, In my opinion, some things in life have to be a pain for you to enjoy them after words! Hey, you'd only have to do it once a month! And it'd be nice(I think) To have one every month. We can have polls for next month's for us admins, or just have fun trying to decide together! I don't see why it's such a pain, though. Mind explaining the reason why you think that to me? 22:47, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hana, why do you call it a pain? Do you even know how fun it is, having to pick a single article out of a mountain of pages? And, anyway, for April, it should be Pardonner. It's done. Hana, if you don't have the intention of voting and if you think it's such a pain, then seriously, D-O-N-'-T.